Celos
by kitsune96
Summary: Mi primera incursión en el fandom de Fairy tail...así que no sé que ponerle, solo pasen y leanlo (si quieren)


Hacía un buen tiempo que ella y Natsu no iban solos a un trabajo.

Por lo general eran acompañados por la Scarlet o el "stripper", sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, Erza había ido con Juvia y Gray tomó un trabajo en solitario.

Aquello la hizo sonreír con nostalgia, recordando aquellas primeras aventuras que vivió junto al dragon Slayer. Lo miró quejarse sobre el asiento del tren, diciendo cosas como que jamás volvería a subirse a dicho vehículo, a lo que Happy simplemente respondía que "siempre decía eso".

Bajaron en una estación que había antes de llegar a la ciudad, frente a un enorme y espeso bosque. El trabajo consistía en aniquilar "un demonio poderoso de cuya apariencia no podías fiarte o estarías jodido", a Lucy le intrigaba un poco la última parte de la descripción, pero, claro, nada más leer "demonio poderoso" el pelirosado se llevó la hoja con el trabajo (y a ella)

—muy bien… ¡vamos, estoy encendido!— gritó Natsu mientras salía pitando hacía la espesura

— ¡espe…!— el chico ya había desaparecido —rame— la Heartfilia dio un suspiro y lo siguió a su propio ritmo, preguntándose por qué el chico no podía tomarse cualquier cosa que incluía una pelea con más calma.

Natsu llegó a un claro lleno de bruma, había que decirlo, el bosque se parecía a los de _Slender_

—Me pregunto dónde estará ese sujeto— pensó mirando a todas partes. Un llanto femenino alcanzó sus sensibles oídos

—viene de por allá— pensó avanzando a grandes zancadas, no tardó demasiado en llegar frente a una muchacha de, probablemente, su edad.

Un sujeto normal, posiblemente, habría babeado o muerto por una hemorragia nasal al verla, sin embargo, Natsu era Natsu y si bien apreciaba que la mujer en cuestión era _realmente hermosa _no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué estaba prácticamente desnuda.

Por su parte, la chica siguió sollozando

—Ya lo tengo— esta se quedó callada ante esas tres palabras —eres el demonio, ¿verdad? Eso explicaría que hace una chica sospechosamente bonita en medio de un bosque tan extraño…y también explicaría por qué tienes alas— aquella conclusión parecía haber sido sacada de una madre de películas sobre mujeres asesinas…aunque eso no significara que estuviera errada

—entonces, guapo, supongo que tendré que hacer uso de mis enca…—

— ¡Garras del dragón!— de no ser porque alzó vuelo tan rápido como le fue posible, aquel ataque la habría destrozado

— ¡oye idiota puedes quemar el bosque!— le gritó furiosa, sin embargo, sus palabras de razonamiento no parecieron hacerle efecto al chico.

El súcubo siguió esquivando las llamas, en su mayoría, a duras penas

—ya que mis encantos no funcionan contigo, tendré que hacer otra cosa— antes de lanzar otro ataque, el sensible olfato del dragon Slayer captó una fragancia dulce, casi empalagosa…

Y jodidamente hipnotizaste

Se mareó de manera similar a como lo haría estando en el tren. Era un estado de casi inconciencia

— ¿en verdad creíste que mis encantos se reducían a gestos y palabras? Por favor— el súcubo se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos —realmente será _algo placentero_— colocó la diestra en el pecho del chicho —es más, estoy segura de que vas a _disfrutarlo_— sin embargo, justo antes de besarlo y bajar su mano hasta aquella parte de la anatomía masculina que tanto le interesaba, una sombra salió de entre los árboles y le dio tal patada al muchacho que lo mandó volando varios metros, siendo detenido al chocar contra un árbol

— ¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir cuando…?!— el súcubo se calló cuando Lucy volteó a verla.

La mejor manera de describir la expresión que tenía la maga de espíritus estelares era simplemente decir que parecía una "puta maniaca homicida": sus ojos brillaban con un destello asesino y podía _verse _el odio a través de ellos, como esta tuviera escrita en la mirada todas aquellas formas en las que planeaba matarla. Por otro lado, parecía hallarse rodeada de un aura tan negra que podría hacer temblar al demonio más malvado.

El súcubo tembló

—t-u ¿Quién eres?— preguntó en un tono que pretendía ser fuerte, en lugar contestar, la rubio vio el pequeño lago que estaba cerca

_Perfecto_

— ¡Oye, no me ignores y estás muy equivocada si crees que tendré compasión contigo, no tolero a las mujeres!— Lucy pareció pasarse sus palabras por el arco del triunfo, pues, en lugar de contestar, sacó sus llaves y apuntó una en particular al lago

Acuarius apareció cuando su puerta fue abierta

— ¡oye, ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpirme cuando yo mí no…?!— el reclamo quedó allí cuando Lucy la miró

—Acuarius **cállate y atácala, **_**ahora**_— la expresión que puso el espíritu estelar de agua fue una perfecta mezcla entre el meme de _raisin _y la pokerface

—eh…claro— joder, no tenía idea de qué le pasaba a la maga, pero una cosa era segura: haría lo que tenía que hacer rápido para poder irse antes de que la chica descargara su mal humor contra ella o algo semejante.

El espíritu usó sus poderes para lanzarle torbellinos de agua con el fin de impedirle el vuelo, el problema era que el súcubo era rápido, así que era difícil darle

—¡¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso eres incapaz de acertar un golpe?! — apenas terminó la frase vio como su pierna era envuelta en el latigo de la rubia: el torbellino de agua le dio de lleno

Justo antes de hacer trizas un árbol con su cuerpo pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en el rostro de Lucy. Escupió sangre

Acuarius le agradeció al rey de los espíritus estelares cuando Lucy le permitió cerrar la puerta

— ¡Maldita niña!— sí, maldecir era todo lo que podía hacer antes de que aquella chica rubia la hiciera cuadritos

Lucy le dio una patada en el rostro, sacándole sangre. El súcubo dio un grito y un poder mágico visible se formó a su alrededor, dándole la horrenda forma que debía tener originalmente.

La maga invocó a Loki, quien, como era su costumbre le hizo un pequeño piropo recibiendo una mirada de "espérame que aquí te mato" que lo hizo temblar.

Joder, lo que sea que tuviera la maga, si era en contra de la tipa que estaba frente a ellos sentía algo de lastima por el súcubo.

Debido a las heridas que ya le había infringido Acuarius, no duró demasiado ante los poderosos golpes del león

—Joder, si hubiera sabido que ese chico estaba protegido por semejante yandere— se burló mientras su cuerpo desaparecía —no habría puesto mi vida en ese peligro—

Lucy se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, furiosa, ante las palabras de la diablesa. Loki se retiró sin preguntar sobre el asunto, no era que creyera que Lucy pudiera llegar a hacerle daño, pero, honestamente, daba miedo

—Natsu, despierta— le dijo moviéndolo bruscamente, seguía cabreada y ella sabía perfectamente la razón de eso

— ¿eh…?— le chico se estiró como si despertara de una siesta

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó confundido

—un súcubo te atacó y Lucy se puso taaaaaaaaaaaaaan celosa que le dio una paliza— si bien la explicación de Happy era realmente acertada con lo ocurrido, eso no quería decir que la maga fuera a aceptarlo tan fácilmente

— ¡Por supuesto que no fue así!—vale, reaccionar de manera violenta y con la cara más roja que el pelo de Erza no era una buena manera de negarlo

Natsu la miró por un momento

— ¿estabas celosa?— preguntó confundido, como si notar la reacción que esta había tenido además de las palabras de Happy no fueran más que suficiente para llegar a dicha conclusión

—dije que no— contestó levantándose

—te gusssssssta— se burló el gato. Joder, estaba segura de que lo estrangularía cuando durmiera.

Iban saliendo del bosque cuando Natsu habló

—nee, Lucy— la llamó para llamar su atención

—Dime— la verdad era que ya no estaba tan molesta

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso— le dijo este con un despreocupado tono de niño

— ¿eh?—

—Igneel me dijo una vez que los dragones tienen una única pareja en toda su vida y yo ya te escogí, así que no tienes por qué ponerte celosa— terminó la frase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lucy miró al suelo con la cara más roja que el rojo

—se gussssssstan— el comentario de Happy la hizo sonrojar todavía más si es que eso era posible.

_Por amor a todo, vayamos pronto a Fairy Tail y que Happy mantenga el hocico cerrado sobre esto._


End file.
